Ode to Blue
by livin' in love
Summary: "I've thought about writing about blue racquets and hitting balls with them, but I might as well make this essay entertaining for myself. I could even teach you something too." Echizen writes an essay on the most enigmatic blue. Drabble Fic Thrill Pair hints CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: So this idea came to me, and this drabble fic was suddenly itching to be written. So, I gave in to my muses and wrote. This can probably be a friendship fic, but Thrill pair hints (very blatant, blatant ones) are seen throughout. Also, this chapter contains intended wrong grammar; you'll see what I mean later. So, I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think! :)_**

* * *

><p>Hihara Kato closed his eyes in dismay.<p>

_Why did he assign this again?_

The forty-year-old English teacher sighed as he finished correcting an essay. Gathering his patience, he reached for another one and read again.

Horio Satoshi

Class I-2

Assigned Adjective: Round

Teacher assigns us round. Balls is round. Tennis balls is round. It round and bounce.

_Good Lord!_

Tightening his grip on his red pen, he proceeded to cross out and edit everything.

I like balls. I has two years tennis experience. Tennis is fun. I good in tennis.

Kato sighed, resigning himself to reading an essay, a badly written one at that, about tennis, _again._

_Really, were these people so obsessed?_

Balls is round and rolls and bounce. I hit ball with racquet. I practices everyday with balls in Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club. It so fun. I will be a regular next ranking matches, I knows it. Tennis is very fun.

Glaring at the essay, Kato decided he had enough. The boy had gone over and over again about tennis being fun. He could just imagine the rest of the 2000 word essay was something similar. This Horio didn't even apply his subject-verb agreement lesson! Misdirection from the topic was okay—_they were freshmen, after all—_ but this! This was a patchwork of words straight out of a dictionary.

_At least the boy remembered his English Romanization of names._

Mind decided, Kato wrote a big D.

Sighing, he reached for another one again.

Echizen Ryoma

Class I-2

Assigned Adjective: Blue


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: So here's chapter 2! Special thanks to animelover4ever69, your review really meant a lot to me. The story won't really go the way you might expect it to, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)**___

_**To those who have read and favorited and followed, thank you too! Feel free to tell me what you think! :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Foreword: I've thought about writing about blue racquets and hitting balls with them,<span>

Sato's eye twitched.

_Tennis again! Really! These people were obsessed._

but I realize it's too predictable. And besides, blue can mean something else besides the color. It could be being sad or depressed. An essay about that is much more interesting, don't you think? Maybe, if I write about something blue in both meanings, you'd save me from doing these annoying essays. I've lived most of my life in the States, after all; you must know that I'm fluent.

Sato sighed.

_This one was far better than the last, but the arrogant tone of the youth made his head ache. Maybe the boy had the right idea. No more essays._

Sato continued reading.

I might as well make this essay entertaining for myself, and I could even teach you something too.

Blue: An Essay Guide to Fuji Syuusuke's Moods


	3. Chapter 3

"Sugoi Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryoma-sama's the best!"

"If I had lived in America, I would also…"

"Shut up, Horio!"

Hearing the clamor, Kikumaru Eiji bounced happily to where O'chibi and his first year friends were hanging out, waiting for practice to start.

"Oi! O'chibi! What are you talking about?"

Happy to oblige, Horio hurriedly said. "Kikumaru-senpai! Echizen got an A++ in English! And sensei says he won't have to do any of the assigned essays anymore!"

Glassy-eyed, Kikumaru glomped the boy, "That's amazing! Tell me how you did it! What did you write about? I don't want to do my English homework too!"

"Kiku-senpai. Can't…" Echizen struggled to escape from the embrace, his tennis bag making escape all the more difficult.

"Eiji. Echizen can't breathe."

Fuji Syuusuke was ever so curious and followed his best friend.

A piece of paper floated to the ground as Ryoma escaped his hyperactive senpai's clutches.

Eiji hurriedly snatched it up. "Is this his homework?"

At the freshmen's nods, he attempted to read Echizen's secret to getting out of English. Ignoring the freshman regular's protest, he caught a word or two but didn't understand it as a whole.

Echizen smirked.

"Mada mada dane, senpai."

Amused blue eyes fluttered open. "Here, Eiji, I can read it for you."

Eiji excitedly handed Fuji the paper. "Nya! Okay! Thanks Fujiko!"

Golden eyes met his in challenge.

"Go ahead, Fuji-senpai."

And Fuji proceeded to read.


End file.
